The life of leta lestrange
by IReadSoBeQuiet
Summary: The title obiously... letaaaaaaa...spoilers for the fantastic beasts and the crimes of grindlewald
1. Chapter 1

Leta was a strange girl. A slytherin. I start to think that maybe she was closer to a gryffindor.

Chapter 1

Letas Pov

Grindlewald stood in front of me. The fire started getting closer. i grabbed my wand, it had clattered to the floor. "I love you." I say to Theseus and Newt. I turn back to grindlewald and he puts out his hand. I take his hand, than he points his wand, and the fire encloses me, and every piece of my life is gone.

Newts pov

"I love you" Letas last words. I dont know who she was telling them too. Was it theseus, or was it me? Grindwald took leta, and killed her. I will avenge her.

Theseus pov

The love of my life gone. In to ashs. I miss her with all my heart. how much would i pay have her warm arms around me again. To feel her brown hair through my fingers again. The thought depresses me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Letas POV

Death is an easy thing. Close your eyes and erase all the mistakes you have made. Its black, and white. Im going in to the light.

Newts Pov

Its been several days since Leta... I cant say it. Died. We return to hogwarts 2 days after Letas death. Theseus and I walk over to Dumbledore. He hands us a stone. The resurection stone. My eyes water. Leta wont really be there. Just an illusion. But Ill do it anyway.

Flashback

"I love you."

I love you too.

Theseus' POV

The resurrection stone lay gently in my hands. I dont know what to say. I lay the stone on the ground and kneel down. Newt kneels with me. Tina and Dumbledore stand behind us, watching. "Leta Lestrange" Newt and I say at the same time. An mist of fog starts oozing out of the stone, creating an image of Leta. But she is not really there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Letas POV**

I am in the light. I know I'm dead. I want to see Theseus. I wonder how he is. I hope he found somebody else. I hope he doesnt care that I died. Thats hope. Its just not the truth.

 **Newts POV**

"WHY IS IT NOT WORKINGGGGGG" I scream and throw myself to the ground like Im some 2 year old. Than there she is. Leta Lestrange.

 **Theseus' POV**

Speechless. Thats me. Leta stood in front of me. An illusion though. Thats okay. Okay.

 **Sorry just had to put that in there.**

She was in front of me. Slowly starting to get back color. The color of her brown skin, purple thingy that I still dont know what its called, and her beautiful chocolete hair. Once she was fully colored again she gasped. I ran to her. She ran to me. Her arms wrapped around me. Mine wrapped around hers. I felt her warm skin and her brown hair going through my fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leta's POV

I grasp Theseus and Newt. Im afraid that I will loose them. I dont feel alive. The same dead feeling as when I walked in to the light. But now I know Im alive again. I have Theseus and Newt at my side. We start walking to the entrance of Hogwarts. Dumbledore in front of us. "You should stay here. You need protection from grindlwald. Theseus and Newt, you can stay in the hufflepuff dormitory. Leta..." He says than pauses. _Seriously. He wont even let me stay in the palace when I had been dead 20 minutes ago. Wow._ "Leta, Im afraid you will have to stay in the Slytherin dormitory." _No. The Slytherins. I'm not one of them. I'm not leaving Theseus. Or newt. Slytherins hate me after what I did. They think Im not alowed at Hogwarts. Everyone does._

Newts POV

"Professor. Professor Dumbledore. Leta can stay with us." Theseus says. Dumbledore glares at him, rejecting him. Leta just walks with us, grasping theseuss hand. I still wonder who she was talking to the night she died.

Theseuss POV

Omg this is the best day ever. I have leta back and im never going to let her go again. She is my life now.


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont care about grammer OK. You clicked on it. I did not make you. So, if you like it please, read on. Longer chapters will happen. This chapter. More plot will too. Trust me, this is just the beginning.**

Chapter 5

 **Leta's POV**

I dont want to stay in Slytherin dormitory. But we dont always get what we want. We are in hogwarts now. We walk through the halls, the changing staircase, and the kitchens. Dumbledore lead us to the great hall. Newt, Theseus, and I sat by proffeser Dumbledore. Before dinner started Dumbledore made his speech that I have always hated. "Before dinner starts I would like toto introduce a few guests. Porpentina Goldstein, did not go to hogwarts. Theseus Scamander from gryffindor. Newt scamander from hufflepuff. And leta lestrange from slytherin." Everybody goes silent.

 **Newt's POV**

Everybody had gone silent after Dumbledore said Leta's name. They have been taught to dislike people like her. Theseus has taught himself to love people like her. I have taught myself to be friends with people like her. Just friends.

I know Theseus deserves Leta more than me. He has done everything for her. I have done nothing.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, theseus will start the next.**


	6. blah

Theseus POV

I wonder what Letas gonna do when she finds out about this.

After Leta fell asleep Newt and I started talking about her.

"You deserve Leta more than me. You love her, right?" I say.

"Theseus, no. Yes I love her with half my heart. But you deserve her more. You have done everything for her. I have done nothing for her. "

I didnt know what to say. So I say nothing. "Than who gets her?" I ask.

"Leta is going to have to figure that out herself."

"Wait did you say you loved Leta with HALF your heart?!"!

"Uhhh..."

"You did!"

"This settles it. Whoever wins the dual gets Leta, and its final." Newt says.

"OK."

"OK."

Leta's POV

I heard them that night. They wereq fighting over _me._ Whats to fight over? I loved Newt and Theseus. But now it is just Theseus.

Theseus and Newt are brothers. But Newt has Tina, and I dont get why they were fighting over me.

I choose Theseus. Only Theseus. Newt is out of the picture now.

Newts POV

Its true. I dont love Leta. Not at all anymore. But Leta will have to choose in the end.

Theseus POV

I hold my wand out towards Newt on the Hogwarts grounds. Tina and the others gather to watch. Newt points his wand at me.

"Accio, Niger." Newt says.

Leta doesn't know we are out here.

We start yelling spells at each other.

"Avada Kedavra." Newt yells.

"Stop!" Leta yells, running out of the castle.

My vision starts to go blury.

Leta is at my side now.

"Don't forget me." I mumble.

"Theseus..." Leta yells with tears streming down her face.

My world goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Newts POV

Its been 2 hours since Theseus died.

Dumbledore came out as Theseus was dying. Then like that. Leta came out. She had ran over to Theseus. It is one of the first timtimes I had seen her cry. But it is true and final. Theseus died.

I walk in to Leta's new room near the great hall. She is sitting on the edge of the bed, the bed perfectly made. She stares at something in her hand. I bring a tray of food over to her and sit down with her. I start to rub her back. "It's oka..." She jerks away. I

"Can I see the picture?"

"No."

"Can you eat something." I say offering the tray of food to her.

"No."

"Can I kiss you?"

She doesnt say anything after that.

I reach for her hand.

She jerks it away.

She walks over to the door. Her limp fingers twist the knob, and she leaves the room.

I set the tray down on the bed and look at the picture laying on the bed. They looked so happy. They had a love that I could never have. But I ruined it for them.

Letas POV

I walk to Theseus' room, where his body lay. His limp body is on the bed. I stand near him. I take the note out of my pocket.

 _Baby,_ _Thank you for the wonderful life you have gave me. You have made my life... I need you in my life. I will never forget you. I love you with all my heart._ _You fiance,_ _Leta Lestrange_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Grindlewald's POV

I have had many die. Leta Lestrange, Theseus Scamander, but yet to make Leta Lestrange die fully. It is a curious thought.

Leta will die a painful death. Ill make sure of it.8


	9. Chapter 8 part 2 the end

Chapter 8

Grindlewald's POV

I have had many die. Leta Lestrange, Theseus Scamander, but yet to make Leta Lestrange die fully. It is a curious thought.

Leta will die a painful death. Ill make sure of it.

Theseus pov

I walk through a steamy hallway it is super dark. Im scared.

Leta _Leta where r u._

 _Theseus?_

 _Letas pov_

 _I hear you, thes._

 _Leta?_

 _Yup?_

 _Dont leave me ok._

 _Sure...I love you thes...im coming_

 _*Apparates to dark halway_

 _"Hello."_

 _"Hello." I mumble._

The end

 **Who is it? Well, this is the end so you will make ur own guess. Sorry. Not.:)**

 **"The end"**


	10. Chapter 9

Grindlewalds POV

"Hello." I say.

"Hello." Leta Lestrange says.

Letas POV

 _Theseus Scamander, where are you._ Takes out wand.*

"I thought you were dead."

"You thought wrong."

"Leta?" says a familiar voice.

Newt.

"Stop, it is Grindlewald." says another voice.

Tina.

"Oh good. My dear friend." says ANOTHER voice.

Oh god, it is Dumbledore.

 _Thes, apparate to me._ Then he appears right behind me. Grindlewald starts walking around me like he is stalking his prey. When he gets to Theseus he just pushes him out of the way.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I yell.

He grabs my arm. "Expelliarmus!" he yells. My wand flys out of my hand. Grindlewald has yet to let go of me. Dumbledore has not interfered yet.

 _Leta. Leta dont get mad. You will kill him._ Theseus says inside my head.

 _I love you Thes. Just go over by Newt and Tina. You will be safe. Apparate with them and Dumbledore back to hogwarts. Ok?_ I look over at him. There are tears streaming down his face.

Newt comes and grabs his arm. Than Tinas and Dumbledores.

 _Talk to me Ok?_ I ask Theseus. Newt has started the apparition.

"No! No! Let go of me. LETA WATCH YOUR BACK!" Theseus yells.

A sword is being swung at my head. I turn around and grab it with my hand. I stare in to Grindlewalds cold eyes. He stares in to mine. Then a wand is pointed at my stomach.

You probably know what this means.


	11. Chapter 10

Letas POV

My eyes open slightly, only alowing me to Theseus' face. "She's awake." he yells.

"Explain this." I say.

"You have been in a coma for 3 weeks." Thes says.

"Was it real?"

"No babe, no it wasn't."

Dumbledore walks in.

Oh god, he is defiantly going to kill me now.

What was real and what was not?

I have found out now. Im not going to have a kid. Grindlewald is not after us. Me and Thes never died. We are just at hogwarts after the minestry collapsed.

I choose Theseus. And next we are getting _married._

I love you Thes. And that will never change.

The End


End file.
